Race: Human
The human race is dominant on Kymlun. They occupy most of the settled land and run most of the nations. While it is true humans best like human company, they do not band together in the way other races do. They can agree on no culture, no religion and no borders amongst themselves, making the human race both diverse and destructive. Appearance Humans appear much like you or I. They are generally in the order of 5 to 6 feet tall, weighing one or two hundred pounds, with pink, yellow, orange, red, brown or black skintones. Hair colours often range from a pale yellow through reds and browns to black. Their eyes are commonly tinted grey, blue, green or brown. In addition to the head, hair may grow on their arms and legs, chest and back, hands and feet. Males may grow sideburns, moustaches and beards as well. Mentality In most humans beats the heart of a scavenger. Many are greedy, lazy and cowardly, relying on opportunism and manipulation to get what they desire with the least amount of effort and risk. They are social creatures with an innate understanding of the benefits of cooperation, but most seek to exploit both their own group and those outside it. As one of the shortest-lived intelligent races, humans have little interest in the long-term consequences of their actions. Their relatively high reproductive rates and the early maturation of their spawn mean they assign less value to the lives of their kind than other races would. But not all is bad. While the human race might be careless, it is not actively destructive as monsters tend to be. Their minds allow them to separate practical information from the at that time irrelevant knowledge surrounding it, making them quick studies. Humans will commonly take concepts from the races around them and apply them in simple and effective ways. Most human religion, culture and invention has its roots elsewhere. Then there are the exceptions, humans which rise above their nature to perform remarkable feats for selfless reasons. It is this common exception that reassures the other intelligent races that humankind has a future, and things to offer to the world. But the best part of human mentality has to be it's not unlike your own. Because of its infinite variation and intimate familiarity, almost any character concept can be realistically portrayed, making the human race one of the greater joys to roleplay. Ecology Humans are omnivorous creatures, but take ill easily from poisons in plant matter and raw meats. As a result, they use agriculture to grow 'safe' crops, and pre-treat many foods through cooking. Changing the surroundings to better suit their needs in such ways is a prime trait of the human race. It is also through this kind of effort that they can thrive in many different climates, shunned by other races for their barren or inhabitable nature. Perhaps this ability to create safe havens anywhere is what has allowed the human race to grow so strong. Language Humans can speak many different tongues, and do not officially share a racial language. Even little-used languages such as sign language and thieves' cant have developed their own flavour from one city-state to another, and users will have the hardest time understanding eachother. However, being opportunists and explorers, the human effort has yielded the Common tongue, a trading language composed of all manner of flavours. This has become the dominant form of speech in the lands, and the default for interaction with strangers even in the home country. Almost all humans speak common, and now many of the other races do too. Local languages are still reflected in the common accent, with peculiar words and phrasings popping up at the strangest of times. See also * Some links to related wiki articles. External links * Kymlun Forums Category:Races Category:Player Races Category:Players Category:Kymlun